


stay by my side (forever)

by MakerOfAnarchy



Series: Klaine Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerOfAnarchy/pseuds/MakerOfAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: snowed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay by my side (forever)

Blaine wakes up to every part of his body encased in glorious warmth except for his left arm and his  _toes_. He grumbles and tries to press further into the warmth against his chest (Kurt, with his arm hooked over Blaine's back like protective armor), wriggling his offending appendages as he pulls them back into the covers. By the time he's managed to procure a comfortable position that manages to get all of his body touching Kurt's but still safely beneath the covers, he's awake.

And it doesn't even matter because ten minutes later his alarm goes off, yanking him from where he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. He groans and sits up, shuffling Kurt's body too when he leans over to turn it off.

He kisses Kurt's cheek and just like that, their day begins.

\--

Blaine doesn't notice until he's already completely dressed. He has one foot in his shoe when his phone chimes with an email, but it's then that he looks up and glances outside their window to see he can't actually see the outside today. In fact the entire apartment is decidedly darker and quieter than it is most mornings, and when Blaine checks his email he's filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the way things pan out.

NYADA is closed for the day due to snow and possibly longer.

Blaine doesn't read farther than that before he crawls back into bed and falls asleep, single shoe still on.

Sometime later Kurt crawls into bed with him, kissing his ear and untying his bowtie that he left on, mumbling about Blaine accidentally strangling himself in his sleep and leaving Kurt to deal with their crazy friends. Blaine only smiles and burrows deeper into his covers, content when Kurt drapes himself over his back and falls asleep with him.

\--

The second time he wakes up he has three hours more sleep under his belt and no Kurt. It doesn't trouble him however; not when he can hear the clank of pots and idle chatter through their flimsy partition.

"How bad is it?" Is how he greets them, flopping on the couch. Sam rests his feet on his back and flips to the weather channel where they're currently displaying a map of the area, Bushwick included and submerged in a deep, vicious looking blue that obviously indicated extreme snow. 

"Mercedes says she's stuck at the airport so basically nobody's getting in or out," Kurt informs him from the kitchen, and Santana gags when they smile at each other, apparently much too sweet.

"Was that a sex reference, Hummel? Because I have like a thousand tribbing jokes, just let me get my list --  "

And Rachel asks Santana if she can go ten seconds without trying to terrorize them and Santana snarks back that she will when they all level up to her and Sam jumps in with Modern Warfare references and Blaine is hit with the reality that he'll be coped up with these people for at least ten more hours.

Kurt catches his eye and mouths, "You jump, I jump?" with a genuinely distressed look on his face and Blaine laughs, over exaggerating his lips around the silent words of,  _We'll be okay._

\--

Santana insists that because the last time they were snowed in, she let Kurt and Rachel choose the movie by some "janky unanimous vote and Hummel fucking  _cried_ , I'm choosing the movies this time."

There are protests, but when she puts in  _Company_  everyone shuts up, even though Sam apparently has no clue what the movie is.

There's a brief argument about sitting where Kurt practically burns a hole through Rachel's skull when he glares at her for trying to sit next to him and Sam tries to force Blaine down next to him instead. Santana insists on a whole couch to herself, but soon they settle in with Kurt tucked under Blaine's arm safe and sound and Rachel and Santana wearily but peacefully cohabiting his other side.

They sing along as they always do, aggressively singing over each other whenever they have the chance and Kurt and Rachel get into arguments over the characters numerous times, but all in all it’s a success in the petty, innocent way most things with them are.

\--

That success lasts until the end of  _Company_  and they all agree they're hungry.

But for what, is the question. They bicker over meat or no meat, healthy versus unhealthy and  _who the hell's gonna cook anyways,_  but eventually they find something that satisfies them all, chicken salad with questionable looking lettuce that Rachel adds her meat substitute to and everyone stops complaining after that.

They sit around and eat before pulling out board games, the first of which Blaine happily opts out of with Kurt dragging him to their bedroom. Kurt sits on the edge of their bed and urges Blaine into his lap, kissing him with hard and seeking kisses that Blaine responds to in kind, afraid to make noise for fear of being interrupted. Kurt's fingers dance over his back and his neck and Blaine is just about to throw courtesy to the wind and rut down onto Kurt until they both orgasm when Santana purposefully pulls them out of their passion.

"Alright kiddies, seven minutes is up," she snags Blaine's collar, pulling him away from Kurt gently and crinkling her nose in disgust. But then she grins, "So adjust yourselves. We're playing Monopoly, bitches. I'm about to send all your asses into bankruptcy."

"Figuratively or literally, you little thief," Kurt says and snatches the decoration for their room (a jewel covered puppy that Blaine brought home from the flea market and grew on Kurt within five minutes) from her hand and shooing her out. 

Blaine leans into Kurt when they start playing, whispering in his ear, "see? I told you we'd be alright." Kurt only crinkles his nose in reluctant agreement, kissing his forehead with lingering affection that Blaine can’t help but press into with a sigh.

In the end, Sam wipes the floor with all of them, somehow occupying 3/4 of the board and leaving them all penniless, Santana insisting he cheated long after the game is over and they've played two more. They decide on another movie, most of them yawning by this point, despite the relatively early time.

This time Rachel forces in A Chorus Line before Santana can say anything, and they all settle. Before the movie is over everyone but Blaine and Kurt are asleep, probably due to the constant whispers they've kept up during the movie.

Finally it ends and they shake everyone awake, helping them into their own bedrooms, Kurt entertaining Rachel's sleepy requests for hugs and kisses before they sleep.

Blaine lays his head on Kurt's chest and eyes their window disdainfully, still caked in snow but hopefully melting.  "It was fun, but I don't think I can do it again tomorrow. "

"I think 'Drove me insane while cooped up together for two days' is reasonable cause for seriously injuring someone, don't you?" Kurt responds sleepily, voice lagging and eyes shut. Blaine only laughs in reply, cuddling further into Kurt and thinking that two days (and even a lifetime) of this definitely won't be so bad. 


End file.
